


Her Ladyship's Soap

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [19]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, F/F, Forbidden Love, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Cora held O’Brien’s letter tightly as fresh tears rolled down her face. The paper crinkled as her hands shook and the ink was smudged with her tears. O’Brien was gone.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Sarah O'Brien
Series: Downton Shorts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Her Ladyship's Soap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boulouzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/gifts).



> Hello again. 💖 
> 
> I apologise for my lack of updates, I've been working throughout the pandemic and everything's gone up the spout, but I've been furloughed now, so hopefully getting around to writing more and answering some of my comments. As always, I am so glad when people enjoy my work and even if I don't reply, I always feel happy to know they're enjoyed. 
> 
> This fic is a birthday giftfic for the dear, sweet Boulouzou, Happy Birthday, I hope you had a wonderful day, lovely. 🥳🎉🎂

Cora held O’Brien’s letter tightly as fresh tears rolled down her face. The paper crinkled as her hands shook and the ink was smudged with her tears. O’Brien was gone. 

Susan’s betrayal she could understand, even if it was a shock, but the betrayal by her faithful maid… No, she had been more than just a maid, she had been her O’Brien. Her O’Brien who had been so very good to her, her O’Brien who had cared for her while she was sick, her O’Brien who protected her so forcefully and had tried so desperately to atone, when she had shattered their peace and turned their loving family home on its head. When their son had died and part of all of them had died with him, O’Brien had never forgiven herself. 

Cora’s face fell into her hands. 

The worst part was that she had known. 

She knew that the soap had been helped along.


End file.
